


Тихий омут

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cruelty, F/M, Femdom, PWP, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Брачная ночь





	Тихий омут

Наконец-то закончился этот фарс! Теперь можно дойти до спальни, распустить шнуровку платья. Говорила же нашей криворукой эльфине – незачем так затягивать! Нет, не послушалась, упрямая дура. «Госпожа Друэлла приказала!» Тьфу!  
А главное – можно будет сбросить эти чертовы туфли. «Наша фирма... триста лет... вам покажется, что на ваших прелестных ножках выросли крылья!» Старый болван этот башмачник, надо было его сразу убить. Мерзкие колодки начали натирать еще во время первого танца, а теперь чертов задник с каждым шагом скребет по живому мясу... Кажется, я даже слышу, как под пяткой хлюпает. Хорошо хоть, что можно опереться на этого... супруга. В качестве подпорки он вполне ничего. Высокий, широкоплечий, а главное – молчаливый. За весь день едва ли ли пару фраз из себя выдавил не по сценарию. Спокойный, как... Пожалуй, как вода в тех маленьких озерцах неподалеку от нашего летнего дома, в тех самых, куда мне в детстве строго-настрого запрещали соваться. «В тихом омуте...» А-а, о чем это я – в этом смазливом сероглазом омуте разве что головастики заведутся.  
  
– Спокойной ночи, Родольфус, – говорю ему у двери, протягиваю руку для поцелуя. «Снять туфли. Снять чертовы туфли!»  
Но этот болван не спешит обслюнявить мне запястье и уйти. Задержал ладонь в своей, разглядывает, будто ничего интереснее в жизни не видел. Конечно, куда ему торопиться? У него же нет на ногах кровавых мозолей! У мужчин их, кажется, вообще не бывает!  
– Ну?.. – ладно. Не хочет – не надо, а мне пора.  
– Ты ни о чем не забыла, Белла? – а в голосе такая явная насмешка, что хочется вмазать. О чем я там забыла? Что там еще полагается по этому дурацкому ритуалу? Книксен ему сделать на прощание? А может, завтра? Я же помру в этих туфлях чертовых! – У нас сегодня первая брачная ночь.  
– Что-о?  
  
Нет, этот болван ведь не всерьез, правда? Я же с самого начала предупредила, что женится он на амбициях Друэллы Блэк, к ним и все претензии! А он согласился! Или нет? Я не прислушивалась: кому интересно, что он там бормочет, когда все давно решено?  
  
– Просто уйди из моей спальни, – стараюсь захлопнуть дверь перед его носом. Как же – тащится следом. Ну и черт с ним, надо будет - выгоню. Но сначала... Падаю на кровать... Правый... А-ай, до чего больно! Ф-фу! Левый... Вот, теперь хорошо. Можно упасть на спину и закрыть глаза.  
  
Шаги, шорох ткани...  
– Ты еще здесь?  
– Конечно, – Родольфус хлопается рядом, проводит лапой по груди...  
Хрясь!  
  
– Очумела?!  
Я не нарочно: рука сама дернулась к чисто выбритой щеке. Рефлекс. Ненавижу, когда меня лапают. Судя по звуку, получилось неплохо. Впрочем, если еще раз полезет, вмажу уже специально. Или...  
  
– Ты, придурок, отпусти меня!  
Сама виновата, конечно: надо было сразу доставать палочку и бить «ошеломляющим». А потом выкинуть бесчувственную тушку за дверь и пусть с ним домовики возятся. А теперь, когда он одной рукой сжимает у меня над головой оба запястья, когда, усевшись на мои бедра – не пошевелиться, и тяжело-то как, мужлан здоровый! – свободной рукой рвет лиф платья, добираясь до груди...  
– Ненавижу!  
– За что, милая? Я просто стараюсь доставить удовольствие тебе... Или нам, – и снова посмеивается. Ненавижу!  
  
Вот приподнялся чуть... Только для того, чтобы вытащить из-под своей задницы подол платья, задрать его, запустить руку между ног... Как же это отвратительно: собственная беспомощность, торчащие – от холода, конечно – соски и прижатые к кровати разведенные в сторону колени! И его пальцы, грубые, шершавые, слишком уж уверенно шарящие там – то проникая внутрь, то задевая что-то, так что хочется то ли расставить ноги еще шире, то ли завизжать от злости и бесссилия... Натренировался на гулящих девках, мерзавец!  
  
– Нравится, да?  
– Ты не посмеешь! Ты не сделаешь этого! Я не шлюха какая-то, я твоя жена!  
– Вот именно. А жена должна подчиняться мужу, так ведь? И в отличие от шлюх, ее можно целовать в губы...  
Он и правда меня целует – как и обещал... А голова кружится от запаха огневиски, его губы и язык не так грубы, как его пальцы, и мне приятно и так хочется ответить... Подчиниться... Сдаться...  
Сжимаю зубы, и рот тут же наполняется кровью.  
– Сука!  
От пощечины искры из глаз. Оказывается, на вкус наша с ним кровь разная, забавно. А зуб на месте, а то уже испугалась.  
  
А потом я пугаюсь всерьез, по настоящему: когда вместо его руки – пусть и не уступающей по твердости камню, но живой, горячей – запястья сжимают колючие витки веревки. Когда он переворачивает меня на живот, а истерзанное платье исчезает полностью. Когда в его руке оказывается тонкий хлыст – кажется, с таким ездят верхом.  
  
– Знаешь, как учат зарвавшихся сук?  
– Не надо! – а в голосе ужас, дикий, животный. Кажется, у этой мрази все-таки получилось заставить меня почувствовать себя сукой: перепуганной, скулящей сукой. – Не надо, пожалуйста.  
«Он не посмеет, не-посмеет-не-посмеет! Он этого не сделает. Я же не какая-то дешевая...»  
  
Резкий, противный свист – и удар.  
Спину обожгло, но крик боли удалось сдержать... уж этого он не дождется! Не... до... жде...  
  
И с каждым ударом боль сильнее, а страх отступает дальше и дальше, в голове проясняется... Можно считать удары и почти равнодушно отмечать, что этот эстетствующий мерзавец старается класть их параллельно, близко-близко друг от друга, но все-таки чтобы не пересекались.  
  
– Красавица... – проводит по спине, вроде и нежно, но от боли в глазах темнеет. И от злости тоже...  
Ласкает ягодицы, просовывает пальцы в щель между ними... Касается ануса. «Нет-нет-нет-нет!!!» Я о такой мерзости только слышала, он же не будет?..  
  
– Не сейчас... – пальцы спускаются ниже, туда где приятно до дрожи, до тошноты... Когда одним пальцем - приятно, а когда двумя – так же до тошноты больно и страшно, снова страшно. Звякнула пряжка ремня, вжикнула молния... «Он не посмеет...»  
Я уже сама в это не верю, но повторяю без остановки.  
И тогда, когда он снимает брюки и отшвыривает их на пол.  
И когда раздвигает мне ноги, когда подсовывает подушку под бедра. И когда...  
  
– Не-ет!  
Эта боль не так сильна, как от хлыста, но она унизительна, омерзительна, невозможна. И не надо больше сдерживать крики, можно забыть о достоинстве, обо всем, и стонать-выть-визжать, закусив угол подушки, все время, пока он двигается во мне, каждым своим толчком тревожа эту мерзкую боль, а толчкам нет конца. Выть, пока не зарычит утробно, не ткнется носом мне в затылок, целуя и шепча что-то благодарное-бессмысленное.  
  
И пока я не почувствую, что руки свободны...  
И не увижу его палочку, совсем рядом...  
  
– Инкарцеро!  
  
***  
  
Он улыбается, снова улыбается, даже лежа на спине со связанными над головой руками. Прикрепить их получше к спинке кровати, а ноги... Да, так – развести в стороны и тоже привязать. Мерлин, как же болит исполосованная спина, ноет живот, и чувствуются – несмотря ни на что, чувствуются – содранные чертовыми туфлями пятки. И зубы сводит от ненависти, от желания стереть с его лица улыбочку эту!  
  
– Ну надо же... «Маленькая смерть», – говорит восхищенно. – Никогда со мной такого не было!  
О чем это он?  
– А ты еще помнишь, когда исчезают наложенные магом заклинания?  
  
И какого хрена сейчас этот экзамен по чарам?  
Когда, кстати? В момент смерти? Но он ведь жив?.. Не уверена, что надолго, но все же.  
  
– Когда умираешь... на мгновенье... С тобой такое случалось?  
Он что, про оргазм? Про это недолгое удовольствие, которого легко добиться несколькими движениями пальцев? Да, после него чувствуешь усталость, желание вздремнуть... Но смерть? Чушь какая!  
– Не говори ерунды. – А голос подрагивает так противно, так жалко! Эй, очнись, он сейчас в твоей власти! – Подумай лучше о том, что теперь будет!  
– И что же будет? Убьешь меня?  
Убью. Да, убью! Потому что никто не имеет права на то, что ты сейчас со мной сделал!  
  
– Я тебя ненавижу, – взгляд падает на валяющийся возле кровати хлыст. Поднимаю его, замахиваюсь... Щеку обжигает резкая боль.  
  
Твою мать! Заехать себе же по морде – даже не столько больно, сколько стыдно до омерзения! А этот... Если засмеется – и правда убью! Нет, смотрит серьезно:  
– Не спеши... Я бы показал, как надо, но ты ведь меня не развяжешь?  
– Не надейся... – снова замахиваюсь, но теперь осторожно, чтобы снова не опозориться. Удар... стон. Так тебе!  
Так!  
Так!  
Бью еще и еще, не заботясь о том, чтобы ровно-красиво-правильно, удары падают как попало, розовые полосы на груди и животе быстро темнеют, наливаясь алым, а он сначала стонет, а потом, когда в местах пересечений кожа лопается и брызжет кровь – орет, громко, не сдерживаясь, не то что я раньше. А я бью, не в силах остановиться, и, кажется, тоже ору: о том, как ненавижу его, его тело, его чертову самоуверенность, его чертов стоящий член, такой огромный, и как он во мне поместился?! Бью, пока силы не кончаются, пока не падаю, морщась от боли в спине и пока не слышу насмешливое:  
– Полегчало?  
  
Уже не улыбается, но смотрит сочувственно, с пониманием. Да что же ты понимаешь про меня такого, о чем я сама не догадываюсь? И как, как тебя сломать? А если?..  
Да. Именно. Просто боль – не страшна, страшно унижение. Провожу по члену, потом ниже, беру в ладонь яйца... Ага, напрягся? А ведь ты еще не знаешь, что я собираюсь сделать! Еше ниже, туда, где тугой, сморщенный вход.  
– Совсем спятила? – хрипло.  
– А как ты думаешь?  
– Ты хоть знаешь, как?  
А что тут можно знать? Еще раз касаюсь ануса пальцами... Нет, так не могу, меня вывернет. Смотрю на хлыст, вернее, на рукоятку... Что ж...  
Приставляю ее, чуть нажимаю – не проходит. Нажимаю сильнее...  
– Так ты меня порвешь.  
– Мне все равно!  
– А мне – нет. Не спеши, все получится. И нужна смазка.  
– Какая?  
Мерлин, зачем я об этом спрашиваю? Мне что, действительно не все равно?  
– Слюна. Но нужно много. Или кровь... Забавно получится. Хочешь попробовать?  
Я уже не знаю, чего хочу, мне страшно от того, что собираюсь сделать, и я знаю, что все равно сделаю.  
– Не бойся...  
Откуда он?..  
– Давай, милая. Ты же хочешь побыть сверху?  
Хочу. Хочу БЫТЬ сверху – всегда, чтобы он не ухмылялся, не смел ухмыляться снисходительно. Хочу быть СВЕРХУ – а значит, делать то, что вздумается, а не подчиняться тихим указаниям.  
  
Но я все же слушаю его, и просовываю два пальца в себя, а потом этим – кровью вместе со спермой - провожу между его ягодиц, снова и снова, пока не чувствую, что кончик указательного легко проскальзывает внутрь. Смазываю рукоятку... «получится-получится-получится...» Кладу руку ему на живот, задевая член – прерывистый вздох. Вдох-выдох, и пальцы машинально перебирают кучерявые темные волоски, ласкают кожу... Вдох-выдох, вводить на выдохе, все получится, я не боюсь, ничего не боюсь, это просто месть, это унижение, и не надо вздрагивать, когда он морщится, смотреть испуганно и стараться быть осторожной. Не надо гладить его член, шелковистый и горячий, сжимать его в ладони – тоже осторожно, чтобы не повредить, не сломать, ведь красиво же... Кажется, я тоже становлюсь поганым эстетом.  
А он стонет, и подается навстречу моей руке – той, что на рукоятке, и толкается в ту, что на члене.  
– Да, быстрее, еще!  
Быстрее...  
Еще быстрее...  
  
Сперма теплая и пахнет морем, почти машинально стираю ее с лица.  
  
***  
  
– Может, ты уже освободишь меня? И вынешь эту штуку?  
Да, черт, конечно...  
Вытаскиваю рукоятку – она грязная, воняет дерьмом... и эти красные прожилки... Кажется, я действительно...  
И тут меня выворачивает, прямо на кровать, слезы льются, а руки, на которые опираюсь, чтобы не ткнуться носом в мерзкую лужу, вот-вот подломятся. А он уже сел, и поддерживает меня, не дает упасть. Проводит по волосам... Если пожалеет, скажет что-то ласковое, сочувственное – убью. Просто убью.  
  
Зарывается пальцами в волосы, а потом... наматывает их на кулак, тянет назад, запрокидывая голову. Заламывает за спину правую руку, пока кожа на суставе не натягивается так, что вот-вот лопнет, пока я не роняю палочку.  
– Продолжим, Белла?  
И снова целует, а меня накрывает, как никогда раньше. И я кончаю - даже не касаясь себя, от одного поцелуя, от этого чертова поцелуя, со вкусом крови, спермы и блевотины. И это...  
Да...  
Так бывает.  
Маленькая смерть – на одно мгновение, на один – но растянутый во времени до бесконечности – миг, когда вздохнуть невозможно и не нужно, когда ты – уже не ты, а он – не он, когда нет двух тел на кровати, а есть...  
Черт его знает, что есть.  
Может, и ничего в целом мире.  
И можно упасть в пустоту, раствориться в ней и снова вынырнуть – не на краю мира, а в собственной спальне... странно-то как.  
  
***  
  
И как это мерзко и унизительно – лежать на грязной кровати. Лежать голой, перепачканной в своей и чужой крови. Лежать перед элегантно одетым мужчиной – надо же, даже подувядший цветочек на лацкане в порядок привел, пижон! Если бы не припухшая губа со следом моих зубов – и не сказала бы, что он вообще раздевался.  
Мерзко... унизительно... и почему-то до жути приятно, особенно, когда он смотрит так: удивленно и восхищенно. Может, хоть ноги сдвинуть? А-а, к черту!  
– Спокойной ночи, милая, – снова усмехается.  
Не-на-ви...  
  
Уже у двери оборачивается, и серьезно, без улыбочек своих поганых, продолжает:  
– Думаю, у нас все получится.  
  
Получится, обязательно.  
Только спокойных ночей у тебя больше не будет.  
Ни одной, обещаю.  



End file.
